Hatake Mitsuka
Character First Name: Mitsuka Character Last Name: Hatake IMVU Username: RedSappfire Bloodline/Clan Hatake Family Nickname: Mits or Suka Age: 14 Date of Birth: 09/04/185AN Gender: Female Ethnicity: Konhonagakurian Hair White Eyes Black Height: 5' Weight: 100Ibs Skin Tone tan Blood Type: A+ Occupation: Shinobi Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Other Distinguishing Features: scar down Left eye Affiliation: ((The village your RPC is affiliated with)) Ninja Registration Number ((A number consiting of 6 digits, starting with a 0)) Relationship Status: Single Family ((Your immediate family, living or deceased)) Personality ((A minimum of 100 words to tell us over your RPCs overall personality, their behaviour etc)) Likes ((What are your RPCs likes?)) Dislikes ((What are your RPCs dislikes?)) Favourite Foods Ramen and pizza Hobbies ((What are your RPCs hobbies?)) Ambitions ((What are your RPCs personal ambitions, goals etc?)) Nindo ((What is your RPCs Nindo? (Ninja Saying, motto etc) )) Summoning ((Academy Students will not have a summon, and it is unlikely you would have one till at least Chuunin level. This can be edited later on in the RP)) Ninja Rank Genin Affinity Element ((Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth or Water. Bare in mind you do not need an element and some clans do not even have them)) Second Element ((Can only be learnt at Chuunin level. Can choose not to learn a Second Element)) Third Element ((Can only be learnt at Jounin level. Can choose not to learn a Third Element)) Kekkei Genkai/Hiden ((Only if your character possesses a KG or a Hiden technique should you fill this in)) Weapon of Choice ((The main weapon your character uses/carries on them. Most wouldn't be trained with a weapon such as a sword until they are Chuunin level but if your character is, make sure to note it in your history when you fill it out)) Strengths * Exceptional Ninjutsu * Exceptional Intelligence Weaknesses * Below Average Fuinjutsu * Below Average Strength Chakra Colour Aqua Blue Weapon/Accessory Inventory ((You will not need to fill this out until your are Genin rank)) Maximum Capacity Caps: Genin: 50 Pieces Chuunin: 60 Pieces Jounin: 70 Pieces ANBU/Sage; 80 Pieces Kage/Sannin: 90 Pieces List: Kunai: 2 Pieces (Max of 6) Shuriken: 1 Piece (Max of 10) Senbon: 1 Piece (Max of 10) Makibishi Spikes: 0.5 Pieces (Max of 10) Small Scroll: 3 Pieces (Max of 5) Medium Scroll: 4 Pieces (Max of 3) Large Scroll: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Smoke Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3) Flash Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3) Paper Bomb: 2 Pieces (Max of 10) Exploding Tag: 3 Pieces (Max of 10) Rebreather: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Sword: 6 Pieces (Max of 7) Trench Dagger: 5 Pieces (Max of 2) Bow: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) Bo Staff: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) Kusarigama: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Hand Fan: 3 Pieces (Max of 2) Giant Folding Fan: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Gunbai: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) Any other Weapon: 6 Pieces Any other Accessory: 5 Pieces Total: 50 Jutsu List ((Your RPCs initial justu upon beginning. The Academy jutsu are available for all, but the initial amount differs for each rank on starting out. Genin RPCs get 2 starting jutsu. Chuunin RPCs get 10, Jounin RPCs get 20, ANBU/Sage RPCs get 30 and Kage/Sannin/RPCs get 50)) Academy Jutsu: Transformation Technique Rank E Clone Technique Rank E Body Replacement Technique Rank E Rope Escape Technique Rank E Allies Xavier Hozuki Enemies None History ((Your background information. Should be lengthy in detail depending on how old you are so we can know the history of your RPC and how it would affect the RP)) Roleplaying Archive ((The logs of Rps you have been involved in will go here)) Theme Song ((Your RPCs theme song)) Bio Approval ((A moderator will fill this section out after they have approved your bio))